


low roar (keep coming)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy is so confused, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Confusion, Death Stranding Trailers, Drabble, Exploration, First Meetings, Focus, Gen, Human Experimentation, I wanted it to be longer but oh well, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of confusion, Mentioned Elisabet Sobeck, Non-Canonical Character Death, Poor Sam, Robots, Sam joined Horizon Zero Dawn projects without knowing it, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, Time Travel, cauldrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Aloy's Focus goes on the fritz, putting her into contact with a strange man.





	low roar (keep coming)

**Author's Note:**

> So after playing all the Death Stranding trailers and getting all the easter egg items in Horizon; Zero Dawn, I wrote this little drabble because I thought it would be interesting if Sam (Norman Reedus's character in Death Stranding) was a part of Elisabet Sobeck's Horizon: Zero Dawn Project

“ _ There was a bang. The first one to set up the rocks hanging, in deep nothingness, sitting pretty for no one to see _ .”

Aloy picked up her head, red hair splayed wildly as she raised her bow. That voice. That voice, where…. Where was it coming from? Her feet were light as crept through the ruins, careful of sharp metal jutting from doorways, stalagmites and stalactites vying to snag her clothes.

She could hear a slight hum, alive throughout the place, insistent and yet hidden at the back of her mind.

“ _ Schzzzt…. econd one, the second bang, that was for humanity. We made, we saw, we…. _ ”

The voice heaved a sigh, nothing but static in the air.

“ _ We fucked up, is what we did. No one but ourselves to blame, I guess _ .”

Aloy crept further into the ruins. The static tickled her ears as she went further and further. Her Focus crackled to life, the hexagonal sphere of blues and purples suddenly surrounding her. It was quiet, she realized, as she walked forward, not the kind of quiet she liked. There must have been some sort of connection, for her to hear the voice in the first place. It was deep, a raspy baritone that set Aloy’s teeth gritting, clenching so hard she felt the throbbing in her temple.

“ _ There was a third bang _ ,” the voice suddenly said, and Aloy stopped, fingers clenching around her bow.

“H-hello?” Aloy called in a whisper, her voice cracking with panic.

“ _The scientists, they were the ones who created it,_ ” the man said, _“with all their scientific theory bullshit. Rain that slowed time, babies made from oil, it was… fuck it, it was crazy. I didn’t understand the half of it. Still don’t, if I’m being honest_.”

A pause. The man sighed.  


“ _I just hope this is worth it, Elisabet_ ,” the man said, “ _you said_ ‘Sam this is a great opportunity to protect mankind’- _bullshit. You and your scientists ruined my life_.”

Aloy’s heart hammered against her ribs, a quick beating that echoed in her ears. She shouldn’t have come, she mused, tucking her arrow back into the quiver, slinging her bow across her back. The Elders always said it was dangerous, to come to the ruins. The Metal Ones, the machines were monsters and the Cauldrons were their homes, and she was a trespasser.

This voice, she guessed, was her punishment. Her Focus was quiet, a comfortable presence hanging on her ear as she tapped it frantically. If she could get the scanner working, she could find a way out, maybe find a door to pry open-

She came face to face with a man. His image, a rugged likeness to match the voice she heard earlier manifesting on a holographic screen, her Focus blinking with an eerie blue light. Shaggy brown hair reached his shoulders, blue eyes looking too tired for someone that still looked somewhat young. Stubble decorated his chin, and Aloy watched as he rubbed at it. A thin wire sat around his neck, cylindrical charms hanging from it. His shoulders were bare.   


“Wh-who are you?” Aloy skidded to a stop, mentally cursing herself as she banged her hip into something. Looking down, she found a table, decrepit and thin, covered with a generous helping of moss and dust. The metal fixtures were dull, but still wickedly sharp.

“ _ I signed on to this project on a whim _ ,” the man said, “ _ so I don’t understand all this scientific crap- _ ”

Aloy pressed her index finger to her Focus. She was tired, she was alone, and her Focus wasn’t working. All she wanted was to explore the ruins, and if she didn’t leave soon, she would be in trouble, she would-

“ _ But maybe you do _ .”

\- the Focus emitted a buzz, shocking the shell of her ear as it ceased functioning.

**Author's Note:**

> i might revise this at a later date but for now I like it how it is


End file.
